Nutella
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: "Addison? What are you doing?" ...Addison is having cravings ... Mer/Add fluff, hints to more. One shot. R&R. Enjoy!   For Simonetta, cause she's awesome


_Just a short little fluffy piece to tide you over. This week i have school camp (i know i said that before, but it was flooded out and post poned to now.) so i will be away :(_

_anyway this for Simonetta! yayay! she (and my breakfast) was the inspiration to this fic. lol. she's such a bad influence on me, filling my mind with very dirty and delicious thoughts of eating Nutella off Addison. lol._

_anyway, here you go. Enjoy!  
_

**Nutella**

Meredith frowned slightly as she walked into the kitchen, she wasn't quite sure what to think, her mouth opened and she spoke in a confused tone, "Addison? What are you doing?"

Addison smiled at Meredith, "What's it look like?

The blonde continued to frown as she walked into the kitchen at toward her girlfriend, "Well… it looks like…" she let her eyes take in the scene again, in case she'd missed some important detail the first time.

As far as she could tell though, she hadn't. In front of her Addison sat on the kitchen bench, wearing nothing but panties and an oversized Columbia Med t-shirt, in her hands sat a pot of nutella, but the odd part, the part that was making Meredith frown, was that Addison's other hand, the free hand, was currently circling the inside of the container.

As Addison raised her hand up, one of her finger-tips covered in the hazelnut spread, Meredith answered, "It looks like you're eating nutella straight from the jar."

Addison smiled around her finger, licking the nutella away and moaning exaggeratedly, she flashed Meredith a smile and her hand returned to the nutella, circling it once more, "Well," she grinned, "That's probably because I am eating nutella straight from the jar." she licked her finger pointedly,

"But," Meredith frowned again, "Why?

Addison shrugged, her legs swinging in childish innocence, "The baby wants nutella, so she gets nutella." she held out the jar, "Want some?"

"uh, no thanks Addie."

Addison shrugged again, "More for me," she grinned, her finger dipping into the jar once more,

Meredith moved closer, her hands reaching out to sit on Addison's knees, the redhead stoped swinging her legs and Meredith stepped closer so she stood in between them. Slowly her hands travelled up Addison's thighs, then back down. Addison moaned softly and contently, her legs wrapping around Meredith's form.

"How is our baby?" Meredith murmured, her gaze falling upon Addison's barely hidden stomach.

"Active." Addison smiled,

Meredith's hand pushed up the t-shirt and settled on the swell the was her child, "Where?" she asked quietly, Addison guided the blonde's hand over her stomach so Meredith could feel their baby kick, Meredith smiled "Hey," she whispered, "Hey baby," Meredith lent over to kiss Addie's stomach, "Mummy loves you,"

Addison grinned, tears in her eyes, "She loves you too."

Meredith straightened up, "And you." Meredith grinned, "She loves you… I love you. I love you so much Addie."

Addison nodded, sniffing slightly, "I love you too Meredith."

Meredith kissed her girlfriend softly and wiped away her tears, "Here" she said, handing Addison a clean but scrunched hankie from her pocket.

"Thanks." When the redhead was done she noticed Meredith holding out the nutella jar, she smiled, "Thanks." she said again, wiping her hands on her shirt before taking the jar and dipping her finger in it once more.

When the redhead pulled her hand away though, and started to raise it to her mouth, Meredith cut her off. The blonde took Addison's hand in her own and pressed the nutella covered finger tip too her lips. She licked Addison's finger, then slipped it into her mouth, her tongue swirling and sucking at the hazelnut spread. She moaned softly and let Addison's now clean finger slip from her mouth.

Addison stared at her with wide eyes, "Hey," she frowned, "that was mine, you didn't even want any, anyway."

Meredith just smirked, then raised a hand to cup the side of Addison's face, which she pulled to her own as she took the red head in a deep kiss. Her tongue slipped into Addison's mouth and at the sensation and taste of both Meredith and the nutella on her tongue Addison lost all control...

**End.**

_hope you liked it! review! :):)_**  
**


End file.
